gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NF-JT002C yeniçeri (NF Ver.)
Technology & Combat Characteristics Nature's newest customized second generation machine that has been previously based on it's predecessor, fitted with newer and much better armors that increases it's effectiveness & durability against attacks. The Second Generation has greatly improved the machines overall attack/defense/mobility since then the Agile system used to be Mass produced built in one of the SE1 Models, however by the time it reaches Second Generation Category the "Agile" System becomes rare to the Technology Category along with the PLUS ++. Armaments *'Hi-Powered "Rekiol-less" Grenade Cannon' :An back right mounted weapon, when used the barrel folds up joining with it's other components. This weapon can fire an Hi-powered explosive grenade at a past speed. When empty the unit can simply ejects it. *'Tri-Pod Spread Missile Launcher /w Fold-Out Hi-Energy Cannon' :Mounted on it's left back the weapon can fire 4x missile each while traveling the missile ejects it's hatch releasing 6x micro missile on each missle. The weapob has another function it can use it's fold out Hi-Energy cannon that fires an high speed laser. When on a dead weight condition this armament can simply be discarded to reduce of it's overall weightness. *'NF/BP Beam Buster Pistol w/ Fold-Out NF Short Blade' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E. with the support of N.O.V.A. this newly developed weapon is capable of unleashing an mini beam buster, the cyclindric inside the pistol amplifies the beam's width making it greater and wider. This type of weapon runs on 2x B-Capsule that fires twice when empty it can be replaced with a new one. The weapon has a second function it can fold out an NF Short blade for melee, these weapon emits heat edge blade that further increases it's cutting ability. *'NF-Carbonite Shield w/ 12x Hidden Explo-Dart Launcher' :An shield that is made out of NF-Carbonite, this are made to withstand great heat making itself immune to beam/laser attacks. The shield also has an hidden weapon, it can launches 12x hidden explo-dart launchers, when it came in contact, the dart penetrates or attaches to the armor then it explodes dealing an moderate damage. Additional Gadgets *2x "Spherical" Clay Bomb :Unlike the "lightning bomb" the clay bomb detonates after 3 seconds, when it detonates it releases an high explosive that shouts out AP Clay shrapnel at all direction that can bring serious harm to it's enemy or ally, on surfaces the "Spherical" bomb is a form of an ball shape, these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects. *2x "Spherical" Lightning Bomb :A Ball shape sphere, it has a detonation time lag by 5 seconds once it detonates it releases a high explosive bright white that covers all the close range distance not only bit also releases Clay shrapnel at all direction that can damages allies and enemy's MS with an minimum damage firepower. On surfaces these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects *4x NF B-Disc :Came from Marid this is an highly maneuverable remote defensive weapons. The B-Disc is capable of defending it's host and itself by using it's strong energy shield barrier that has it's own energy shield generator, thus repelling beam weapons and powerful ones as well however if repeatedly being hit by powerful beam attacks the energy shield will became gradually weaker and can be destroyed by it till it can recovers the strength of it's Energy Shield. Once empty the disc simply returns back to it's disc rack to recharge and thus be usable again. Special Systems & Features *'Disc Controller System V1.5 (NF Ver.)' :An System both combination of Hardware and Software that can remotely handles/manages all Disc Weaponry, the disc can be controlled either manually by pilot or by an AI. Due to the version 1.5 the system is capable of managing disc at a fast pace along with the assist. *'Disc Rack' :Located on the shoulders & the back, the rack acts as an home and energy supply station for the discs. *'360° Rotatable propulsion System' :It's main rear thruster is capable of rotating 360 degrees making it useful for quick evasion at incoming attacks and thus maneuverable as well. *'Active Mass Balance Auto-Control 2.5++' *'Lightning Visor' :Lightning Visor covers the unit's face, this is used to deal & counter against the Lightning bomb on use. This Visor significantly red the amount of Flashing Bright Light of the bomb so that it's pilot can concentrating at the blinded enemy as their main screen is filled with white flashes temporary blind the enemy eyes without getting blind as well. Unique Aspects *'Agile System' :Second Generation Ver. - The Agile system has been upgraded gaining additional mobility activation it folds both of it's feet into two facing opposite each other as in the middle forms an hyperia Thrusters. Not only by that when used both of it's side legs opens up an vent and it's upper body opens an secondary vent, they releases an slecial particle, releasing Heat like wave radiation around it's body illusioning itself as it's body and close envirenment distorts creating after images. This Blends the best in space as it distorts itself and space images very easily on planet it works fine but was recommended at space for it's illusion ability. *'Agile Coolant Vent System' :Whenever the Agile system finish it's time limit or heat up the vent cools it off, so that the system can be used again. *'NF-Carbonite' :Developed from the E-Carbon along with some other components, this new armour is made to withstand against Super Heat, making it immune to beam/laser attacks for a long time. History Notes & Trivia *The word yeniçeri (يڭيچرى) is another meaning word of "New Soldier".